


Family Life

by katydid13



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-28
Updated: 2004-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid13/pseuds/katydid13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harm and Mac are parents to Mattie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Harm and Mac finally got their act together and married. Mattie is living with them. Harm remodeled his loft plus Mattie and Jen's apartment into a large apartment. Jen now has an apartment on the first floor like Harm's old one. Harm is the military liaison to Bobby Latham's committee on the Hill, but is TAD to JAG when things are slow on the Hill. It's January 2005, and Mattie has just turned 16 and is in 10th Grade.

**Chapter 1: Part 1**

* * *

Title: Family Life Part 1

Author: Kate (katydid) PG or Pg-13

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just doing this for fun, not for profit.

Many thanks to my beta readers Karen and Holly!

Author's Note: Harm and Mac finally got their act together and married. Mattie is living with them. Harm remodeled his loft plus Mattie and Jen's apartment into a large apartment. Jen now has an apartment on the first floor like Harm's old one. Harm is the military liaison to Bobby Latham's committee on the Hill, but is TAD to JAG when things are slow on the Hill. It's January 2005, and Mattie has just turned 16 and is in 10th Grade.

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District of Columbia

2000 EST

Jen was staying with Mattie while Harm and Mac are out on an investigation. The former roommates were planning to spend this Friday night catching up, eating junk food, and introducing Mattie to such classic films as Say Anything.

The movie ended while Mattie was painting her toenails, while Jen picked up the pizza box and the dirty dishes as she was heading off to make some more popcorn. "Jen," asks Mattie - "was it like it was in the movie when you, you know, did it for the first time?"

"Did what Mattie?" says Jen absent-mindedly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized exactly what Mattie was asking and she realized that she did not want to answer the question.

"You know, IT, had sex for the first time" Mattie replied.

Jen took a deep breath and answered her former roommate "Mattie, my younger years are not something I really like to talk about. Besides its nothing you should strive to emulate. Is there anything you want to know in particular?" said Jen while thinking, ' Please say no. Please say no'."

"Not really. What movie do you want to watch next?" asked Mattie. She realized that she had touched a nerve and this was not a subject, like other parts of her past that Jen liked to talk about.

"I don't care. You choose" Jen replied thinking she had managed to avoid a potentially difficult and embarrassing conversation.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

1000 EST

A surprisingly nervous Jen knocked on Mac's office door. "Do you have a minute to talk about Mattie ma'am?"

"Come in and close the door," replied Mac "She didn't give you trouble while Harm and I were gone did she?" As she said this Mac was thinking this was a bit unusual since Jen normally talked to Harm about issues regarding Mattie.

"No ma'am. She asked some questions that made me think that you should talk to her."

"Jen we are alone in my office talking about my daughter, I think you can call me Mac," said Mac. "Now what did she ask you and why do you think that I should talk to her?"

"Well, ma'am I mean Mac, after we watched the movie Say Anything she asked me if my first time having sex was anything like the movie," replied Jen. "I told her that I don't really like to talk about my younger years and it's nothing she should emulate. I then asked if she had any specific questions. She said no. Did I say the right thing? I want to be there for Mattie but I didn't know how to handle the situation."

At that moment, Mac knew why Jen had chosen to have this conversation with her and not Harm. "Jen you did just fine. I'd rather not talk about some of my teenage exploits either. You tried to get at any deeper questions," replied Mac.

As she said this Mac realized that starting as mother to a teenager meant being thrown into the hard stuff right away. After all, Mattie had been part of her family less time than Jimmy Roberts had been around, as far as Mac knew the biggest issue Bud and Harriett had with him was biting.

"Thanks for letting me know Jen. I think Harm and I need to talk to Mattie." Don't worry, I won't let her know you told me," said Mac. "I'm glad she talks to you. You don't need to tell her anything that you are not comfortable with, but you are a good example for Mattie."

As Jen left, Mac began an email to Harm asking if he could have lunch with her to do some parent stuff, she left that part of the message purposely vague. She knew they needed a joint plan of attack and didn't want Harm to make this only her responsibility.

Mac's Office

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

1200 EST

Harm arrived at Mac's office with deli sandwiches for both and closed the door.

"So, Mac, what kind of parenting stuff do we need to talk about?" he says.

Mac replies, "Sex."

Harm was surprised and almost sprayed his drink. "What? I mean I thought we hadn't decided about adding to our family yet? Or is something bothering you?"

Mac laughed, "Flyboy, I'm not talking about us or baby. I'm talking about what we need to say to Mattie on the subject."

"Oh," says Harm, somewhat relieved. "I signed the permission slip for family life class the other day so we're covered there."

Mac rolled her eyes at Harm "Nice try but we can't leave this just to her school. There's the whole issue of values and of making sure she knows she can come to us with questions or problems."

"Oh," says Harm. "Isn't that a mother/daughter thing?" Besides what made you bring this up?"

"HARM! We're in this together, while there is definitely room for some girl talk Mattie needs to know what both her parents think. I brought this up because Jen came to see me and told me Mattie was asking questions about Jen's first time. She wanted to be sure she handled it okay and to let us know maybe we should follow up. Remember, we can't let Mattie know Jen told us this."

"I don't suppose we can tell her to wait until she is out of college and married can we?" Harm said hopefully. This was one area where the idea talking to Mattie made him more than a little uncomfortable."No we can't. We'd be hypocrites. Mattie knows we slept together before we were married and being a bright girl I'm fairly sure she knows that we did more than just sleep."

"All right" says Harm. "Can I at least think about it for a while? I don't have much experience talking to 16 year old girls about sex."

"Sure, Harm I want to do some thinking too," replied Mac. "I've got my annual physical this afternoon so I'll see you at home after that."

"Oh yeah that's today isn't it," said Harm. "Are you going to ask if there is anything we need to know or do before we start trying to get pregnant, I mean I know we decided not now, but soon right?"

"Yes, I am absolutely going to bring that up although I'm not sure I'm ready to start trying right away," replied Mac.

Bethesda Naval Medical Center

Parking Lot

Bethesda, Maryland1700 EST

Mac sat in the car staring at all the pamphlets she left had the doctor's office with. She was feeling a little overwhelmed, surprised, and happy about the news she'd just received.

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District of Columbia

1800 EST

Mac entered the apartment and found Harm in kitchen starting dinner. It looked like he was making some kind of pasta.

"Hey Ninja Girl!" says Harm. "What did the doctor say?"

"Well she said it's kind of pointless to think about when to start trying, since I'm already pregnant," replied Mac.

"That's wonderful!" says Harm as he picked Mac up and swung her around into a giant hug. He looks at Mac to make sure she was smiling too. "How did this happen I mean I know how it happened but aren't you still on the pill? You are happy about this right?"

"Harm, I'm thrilled about this. I know I said I wanted to wait a few more months but now that I know I can't remember why I wanted to wait," says Mac. "As for 'how,' the doctors best guess is that I fell into that 1 failure rate."

"How far along are you? When can we start telling people? Can we tell Mattie? My parents?"

Mac replied, "I'm about four weeks along. I'd like to wait until I am about 12 weeks along before we tell people in case something happens. However, since this means no carrier or overseas investigations I have to tell the Admiral ASAP. I'd like us to tell him tomorrow before the paperwork reaches him. We can tell your family tonight if you would like." As far as telling Mattie goes", Mac goes on to say "we need to make sure she knows this baby will not make her any less important to us. I think after we tell her, I can use this to start a little woman-to-woman talk in a few days about nothing being 100 effective. That way I can bring up the subject and she won't think Jen told."

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?" asked Harm with a grin.

"No, of course not, your part comes in later, after we have a woman-to-woman talk," replied Mac. "Unless of course you want to be around for a discussion about gynecologist appointments and breast self exams."

"No thanks, I think I'd make us all uncomfortable," Harm replied to his wife.

"By the way where is Mattie?" asked Mac.

"She's babysitting for AJ and Jimmy. Bud called and asked her at the last minute since Harriet seemed like she really needed dinner away from the kids. Bud will bring her home before 2200," replied Harm.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 2**

* * *

Family Life Part 2 of 8

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District of Columbia

2100 EST

Mattie was wiped out after an evening of babysitting the energetic Roberts boys. She looked so tired that Harm and Mac decided they could share their news tomorrow.

Mac was snuggled up in bed. Harm stripped to his boxers and crawled in next to her. He pulled her close, put his hand on her still flat stomach and remarked, "It amazes me that our child is growing in there."

Mac spooned against him and replied, "I know it just doesn't seem real yet, but I am excited. Besides in a few months he or she will be obvious."

"Harm, I've been thinking that we should tell Mattie at breakfast tomorrow. Then after dinner, if you make yourself scarce, I can get Mattie to help me with the dishes, and ease into our talk," said Mac.

"I'll see if Sturgis wants to play some basketball or something. Should I plan on a group conversation when I come back?" asked Harm.

"We'll play it by ear, but I would think not," said Mac. "I think we should take some cues from Mattie. We don't want to overwhelm her. I'm hoping that maybe we can find something else like something on TV or in the news that we can use to start a discussion."

"Sarah, you are instinctive at this mom stuff. Our children are very lucky," say Harm He kisses Mac and then they both drifted off to sleep.

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District Columbia

0630 EST

Harm is in the kitchen making omelets, while Mac sets the table and makes coffee. A still sleepy Mattie walks into the kitchen barefoot and in her pajamas. "Good morning," Mattie says through a yawn.

"Good morning," Harm and Mac reply.

Harm starts dishing up omelets, as Mac and Mattie sit down. He ruffles Mattie's hair as he passes her. "Sweetheart, Mac and I have some good news," says Harm.

"Our family is going to be getting bigger in about eight months," said Mac.

Mattie squealed, "You're pregnant! That is so great!"

Harm said, "We think so."

"Mattie, I'm glad you are happy about this. A new baby will mean lots of changes around here, but remember that we love you no differently than this baby," said Mac.

"I know that. I'm not planning on being jealous of an infant," replied Mattie. She continued saying "I can't wait to tell Jen."

Harm spoke up and said "Mattie we aren't planning on telling anyone but my parents and Grandma Sarah just yet. It's still early and we don't want to tell too many people in case, God forbid, something happens."

"O.K." Mattie agrees.

Harm grabbed Mac and Mattie and swept his girls up into a group hug. Mac reminded them unless they got going that they were going to be late for work and school.

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District of Columbia

2000 EST

Harm went off to play basketball with Sturgis. Mac and Mattie were in the kitchen doing dishes and cleaning up after Harm's cooking. Mac and Mattie are chatting and Mac is trying to figure out how best to begin her talk with Mattie.

While on the subject of the baby Mattie asked "How long had you and Harm been trying to get pregnant?"

"We're very, very happy about this baby, we were talking about starting to add to our family soon, but we weren't actually trying," said Mac. "As far as my doctor and I can figure I somehow fell into the 1 failure rate of the birth control pills."

"Really?" queried Mattie. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant if you were taking the pill?"

"Well," said Mac "the only thing that is a foolproof form of birth control is not to have sex. The pill does have one of the best success rates. I've been taking it for years and this has never happened to me before. Remember if you are going to be sexually active you need to be prepared to deal with the consequences because nothing is foolproof. Also, the pill does not protect you from disease, you need condoms for that."

"Mattie, Harm told me he signed your permission slip for the sex-ed unit in family life. It made me realize you haven't had your mom around for a while. Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about? You know you can come to me and Harm with anything."

Mattie blushed and stared at her feet. "Mac, none of the boys my age even look at me. I'm not pretty, silly, and giggly. I think I would need to have a date before I even think about having sex."

"Mattie, honey, you are very pretty, and, well, boys your age a dumb and immature," said Mac. "I know it's hard to see now, but take a look at the men that you respect and the women they love. I'm not silly and giggly. Harriet isn't silly and giggly. Congresswoman Latham isn't silly and giggly. Your time will come. Anyway, just because you are not dating does not mean you won't have any questions."

"Mac, my mom and I had the 'what's going to happen to my body talk' years before she died. So no questions there," Mattie said. "I promise that if anything comes up I'll come talk to you. Not Harm though. Way too embarrassing. You're not going to tell him about this conversation, right?" Mattie looked like she was hoping that the floor would open up and swallow her.

"Harm and I don't keep secrets from each other. I'll respect your privacy when I can, but if there's something I think your other parent needs to know, I will tell him," Mac replied. "I might mention that we had this talk to him, but I won't go into all the details."

"I guess that's all right," said Mattie.

Mattie went off to her finish her homework before she went to bed.

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District Columbia

2100 EST

Mac was very tired and she decided to read in bed until Harm came home. She feel asleep with the book in her hand and only woke up when Harm got in bed next to her. She stirred and turned to talk to Harm.

"How was the game?" asked Mac.

"Good. I beat Sturgis," replied Harm. "How did your conversation with Mattie go?"

"Pretty well. In fact she kind of started it by asking how long we had been trying for a baby and we went from there" said Mac. "I also learned she doesn't think any boys like her because she is not pretty, silly or giggly. I reminded her of how pretty she is and that silly and giggly is not so important after High School. She didn't have anything to ask me. She looked horrified when I said she could come to you or me with anything. I get the feeling that she is not likely to talk to you. In fact, she didn't even want me to tell you we talked. I told her I would respect her privacy, but there are some things that I might need to clue her other parent in on."

"Sounds like a good talk. I can't say that I'm upset that boys in her class don't see how special she is. I'd like her not to date until she's 30," said Harm.

"Harm! Peer acceptance is everything at her age," said Mac. "Plus enforcing a no dating until she's 30 rule would be kinda hard to enforce."

Harm pulled Mac close to him, kissed her and said, "On that note Mrs. Rabb, I think it is time to get some sleep."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Part 3**

* * *

Title: Family Life Part 3 of 8

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District Columbia

1800 EST

Harm had spent the day on the Hill advising Bobbie Latham's committee staff so he was the first one home. Mattie had left a message saying she was at Amy's house and would be home in time for dinner at 7:00. (Mattie was still not used to telling time the military way.) Mac was making her way home from JAG.

Amy lived just south of Union Station on Capitol Hill. Mattie and Amy had become good friends. Amy's father, Bill, worked at a think tank and her mother, Jane, was a freelance writer who worked from home. Both sets of parents had met several times and become friends. The parents preferred that if the girls were to be together after school that they go to Amy's where there was adult supervision before dinner.

Harm was figuring out what to make for dinner when the phone rang. It was Jane asking if Amy could spend the weekend with them. Bill was going to a conference, and a last minute airfare deal would allow Jane to go, and they could turn it in a mini-vacation. Harm told Jane that it would be fine. He pointed out that the two girls were usually together for the weekend at one house or the other. Jane said Mattie would be on her way home in a few minutes.

Just then Mac walked in the door greeted Harm saying "Hi Flyboy, I missed you today. What's for dinner?"

"I missed you too. We're having chicken stir fry," said Harm. "Also, Jane just called and asked if Amy could spend the weekend here so she and Bill could get away for awhile. I told her it would be no problem."

"I guess this means I need to take Mattie to the store since you would never buy any food suitable for a slumber party," said Mac grinning at Harm. He just rolled his eyes at her.

Mattie came in the door and said "Hello, thanks so much for letting Amy spend the weekend."

Mac replied "Mattie we like having your friends around. We're happy to do it. Why don't we go shopping tomorrow after dinner for proper slumber party food?"

"Great," replied Mattie. "Harm would NEVER buy the right stuff."

Just then Harm announced that dinner was ready so Mac and Mattie joined him at the table. Harm started in with the standard dad question, "What happened at school today?"

"'Well," said Mattie, "That art seminar I was supposed to take as an elective got canceled so they reassigned us new electives. Some how I ended up being put in a child development elective," Mattie said less than enthusiastically.

"Why does that bother you?" Mac asked. "I know its not art, but you like kids. I know you enjoy babysitting for the Robert's boys."

"I don't fit in with the others in that class," Mattie replied. "It's all girls and they are bubbly cheerleader types who want to be elementary school teachers, not girls who want to be fighter pilots."

Harm drifted off thinking of Mattie graduating from the Academy and then flight school.

While Harm was apparently lost in thought, Mac said, "Well, I can see how you might feel a bit out of place, but it's only one class and it could be useful with the new baby coming."

Mattie sighed, "I guess so." She paused for a moment. "Harm, I've got a couple of proofs for geometry I can't get to work out right. Can you help me after dinner?"

"Sure," replied Harm.

They continued eating. Mac entertained them by telling them stories of some interesting cases that had come through JAG and deserved to be in the stupid criminal file.

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District Columbia

2230 EST

Mattie and Amy were in the living surrounded by every kind of junk food imaginable, watching movies and painting their nails. Mac had joined them for a while, but then went off to soak in a bubble bath before going to bed. Harm was in the study hiding from all the estrogen in the air. He still found life with women to be a little strange at times. The obsessive need for chocolate and the desire to have purple toenails escaped him.

Harm finished up in the study, went and checked to make sure all the doors were locked and the alarm set. He popped his head into the living room and said, "Good night you two, Mac and I are going to bed. Try to keep it down to a dull roar. Mac really needs her sleep these days."

Mac had finished her bath and had just climbed in to bed. Harm took a minute and got ready to join Mac. As he slipped into bed beside her he said, "I was just thinking about how much my life has changed in the past 18 months. If someone had told me then that now I would be married to you, that you'd be pregnant and that teenage girls would regularly take over my living room I would have thought that person was on drugs. I do like all the changes though."

Mac pulled Harm to her and said, "Come here and make love to your pregnant wife."

"MAC," Harm yelped, "There are teenage girls in our living room right now!"

Mac laughed at Harm and said, "In the living room being the operative phrase, we'll be quiet and nothing short of the apartment being on fire would prompt the girls to come knocking on our door."

Harm smiled and pulled Mac close to him, saying, "I guess you're right."

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District Columbia

0800 EST

Harm awoke Saturday morning to the smell of muffins baking in the kitchen. After getting up and dressing he joined Mac. Sliding his arms around her from behind he softly spoke into her ear.

"Hey, Ninja Girl, what's the idea of disturbing my Saturday morning sleep-in by baking those mouth watering muffins of yours?"

"Good morning," said Mac. "I thought we could use a treat. We can have warm ones in a few minutes and the girls can have their's whenever they wake-up."

"Good idea," said Harm. "I heard on the radio that we should expect a big snow storm followed by an ice storm tomorrow and Monday, so I think I'll go to the store and stock up in case we end up snowed in."

"Good idea," Mac replied.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Part 4**

* * *

Family Life Part 4 of 8

Harris Teeter

Post Pentagon Row

Arlington, Virginia

1300 EST

Mattie and Amy wanted to go to the mall, so Harm and Mac dropped them at the Pentagon City Mall, and then headed over to get groceries at the nearby Harris Teeter. Harm still could not understand how or why the girls could find an afternoon at the mall with no particular goal in mind fun.

Mac and Harm went up and down the isles of the crowded store. It was clear they were not the only ones stocking up before the upcoming storm. Harm put the staples in the cart with a variety of meals in mind. Mac kibitzed and added a few things that the rest of the family considered necessities.

Mac picked up a box of Tampax and added them to the cart. Harm looked at her as if he was confused and queried "Ah, Mac, I know there are some things I'm kind of clueless about, but doesn't being pregnant mean that you don't need those things?"

Mac said, "No, I don't need them, but Mattie does. I know you think of Mattie as a kid, but she's not. That's one of the hardest things about being her age. In certain ways she's still a child, but in other ways she is a young woman."

Harm, who was somewhat embarrassed, answered "I wasn't thinking. Mattie's lucky to have you in her life and so am I."

Mac said "Thank you. Mattie and I are pretty lucky to have you in our lives too. Let's get moving. I'd like to get home before this storm hits."

Harm and Mac finally got to the checkout lines. "Argh why do the lines always have to be so long," groaned He then pushed the cart to the shortest looking line.

Mac took out her cell and called Mattie. "Hi Mattie. The lines are really long, so we'll call you when we are ready to leave. You can meet us outside."

As the line continued to move slowly, Harm began to get antsy. He was mentally revising the store's procedures to see if he could find a way to speed up the checkout. Mac read the tabloid headlines and laughed at what they said. Then she began to scan magazine covers. She smiled when she saw the line "20 Ways to Drive Your Man Wild in Bed," and pointed it out to Harm. He blushed saying, "Mac, I don't think you need any help driving me wild."

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District of Columbia

1800 EST

Mac and Harm were sitting in the living room reading. Mattie and Amy were in the kitchen not making dinner (they had "talked" Harm and Mac into ordering pizza), but were working on a social studies assignment. It was the strangest assignment either Mac or Harm ever heard of. The assignment sounded normal enough to begin with. The girls were studying the building of the Cathedrals in Europe. Everyone in the class had to choose a Cathedral and prepare an oral report on its history. Each report was required to include pictures of the Cathedral. The teacher indicated that extra credit points would be awarded for any kind of creative visual aid. Amy and Mattie heard rumors that this teacher was particularly impressed with visual aids that involved food. Mattie and Amy were in the kitchen trying to find some way to represent their Cathedrals or one of its features in food. Neither Harm nor Mac really understood how this was supposed to improve the girls understanding of either Cathedrals or European History, but then again they were lawyers not teachers. The girls had turned down offers of help.

A knock at the door indicated dinner had arrived. Mac went to pay for the pizza and Harm headed to the kitchen to set the table and get the drinks. As he approached the kitchen, Mattie stopped him. She said, "We aren't done yet and we want our projects to be a surprise. We'll bring plates and drinks out and we can eat in the living room."

Harm agreed. While he thought that the assignment was a silly one he was pleased to see both girls taking it seriously and putting real effort into it. Besides, good smells were coming from the kitchen.

They ate dinner in the living room. Mac asked the girls about the upcoming Valentine's Day Dance she had read about in the PTA newsletter. Both girls were a bit closed-mouthed about the dance and both said they were unsure if anyone would ask them.

"So tell us about school dances you guys went to when you were young?" asked Mattie. Mac replied she wasn't really a school dance kind of girl while in high school. She did tell the story of a formal ball she attended in Okinawa while stationed there.

Harm told the girls he'd been too shy to ask anyone to dances during his freshman or sophomore year. Mattie and Amy said they couldn't imagine any girl turning him down. He tried to think of a suitable story from his junior or senior year in high school. The stories that flashed through his head all seemed inappropriate to share with the girls since they either involved spiked punch, time spent in the backseat of a car, time spent at the house of whoever's parents were out of town at the time or a combination of all three. He finally decided to tell them about how hard he found it to pick out a corsage and then how awkward it was to pin it on his date. He told them experience made him decide that wrist corsages were the way to go.

After dinner, Mattie and Amy head back to the kitchen carrying the dishes and empty pizza boxes. They continued to work on their projects. Mattie had noticed one of the fountains in her Cathedral looked like an upside down bundt cake mold. She decided the base would be a bundt cake and was trying to figure out what else to do. Amy decided she would recreate one of the rose windows from her Cathedral on a frosted cake using colored sugar painstakingly applied through wax paper guides with cut-outs for each color.

Harm and Mac sat in the living room and talked about the earlier school dance conversation. Mac said, "I wish I could be the kind of mother that had sweet stories to tell about big dances. There's not much from my teenage years I want to share with Mattie because it's not an example I want her to follow."

Harm agreed, "Are you sure it's not too late to have a no dating rule 'til she is thirty? The most memorable moments I have from school dances aren't things I want to share with Mattie or things I want her to do. I would ground her for most of them."

Mac replied, "Well, you had to keep your nose clean to get into the Academy, so I doubt you did anything too bad. Tell me. I'm curious about you as a teenage boy."

Harm replied, "I'm not sure I was so good, just good at not getting caught. At senior prom, my friends and I spiked the punch bowl. My friend Dave's parents were out of town that weekend. We all convinced our parents that we were staying somewhere supervised. Instead, we took over Dave's house; set up a keg in the yard, drank, and played in the hot tub and on the beach. Couples occupied every place in the house with a closed door and some without. My date and I ended up making out on the beach until we fell asleep."

Mac replied, "I can see why you don't want to share that story with Mattie. Although, since the drinking age was 18 then I would imagine most of you were old enough to drink legally and you weren't driving. That covers senior prom. What about your junior prom?"

Harm smiled and continued, "Well junior prom someone spiked the punch but it wasn't me. There was no wild after party, but my date and I did spend a good amount of time in the back seat of my mom's station wagon."

"Harmon Rabb are you telling me you had sex with your junior prom date in the back seat of a car?" Mac quizzed her husband.

"Well, no, we didn't actually have sex, but things went pretty far," said a rather embarrassed Harm. "Again, I can't imagine sharing this story with Mattie or letting her think it is acceptable behavior."

"Harm we don't have to tell her everything we did as teenagers, besides I'm sure she'll figure some of this out no matter what we say or don't say and probably do some of it too. We just need to make sure she knows what to expect from us and that she should never be afraid to come to us if she is in a situation she feels uncomfortable in."

Mac started to laugh, "I just realized my high school principal, vice principal, guidance counselor and teachers would be shocked to find out that I'm a card carrying member of the PTA and worry about such things."

Harm and Mac had just wrapped up this conversation when the girls called them into the kitchen to see what they had created. In the middle of a rather messy kitchen, were two very satisfied looking teens.

Mac exclaimed "Wow! Those are really great. You both did great jobs. Tell us about what you made."

"Well," said Amy. "I traced the outline of the window on wax paper. I cut out the spaces in each color on a different sheet. I then used them as a guide to spread the sugar on."

"It looks great," said Harm as he was digging around in a high cabinet for the cake plate and cover.

"Here," he said when he located what he was looking for "This should keep the cake from getting disturbed until Monday."

"Tell us about your fountain Mattie. It is a fountain right?" asked Harm.

"It is a fountain. The fountain base is a bundt cake, the columns holding up the other layer are vanilla wafers stacked on top of each other with frosting to hold them together. The top layer is cake baked in a small round pan with cake baked in little tart pans decorating it."

"Very impressive," Mac said as Harm was again rummaging in the cupboards. He pulled out a very tall pot –which he used for steaming lobsters in. He handed the pot to Mattie "If you put this over your fountain it should keep it fresh until Monday."

Mac had slipped out of the kitchen and returned with a camera. She started to take pictures saying, "This kind of creativity needs to documented. I'm sure your teacher will be pleased."

Authors Note: I actually made a cake fountain (except I used thread spools for the pillars) as a visual aid to my senior Humanities report on a Cathedral in Portugal whose name escapes me a decade later. It got me tons of extra credit (enough to make up for Cs on two tests) and an A in the course.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Part 5**

* * *

Family Life Part 5 of 8

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District of Columbia

0700 EST

Mac's internal clock woke her at 0700 for the Sunday morning run she took with Harm. Before she woke Harm, Mac decided she should see how much snow had arrived. The snow was coming down heavily and everything was covered. Snow tended to shut down DC and it looked like no one was going anywhere today.

Mac slipped back into bed next to Harm. He stirred. Mac said, "Go back to sleep Flyboy. There's is too much snow to run." He mumbled something and pulled Mac towards him.

Several hours later, everyone was up sitting around and reading the parts of the Sunday paper that was delivered on Saturday, while eating breakfast. The regular Sunday paper had not arrived yet and probably wouldn't because of the amount of snowfall.

The phone rang. It was Amy's parents saying that their flight had been canceled and they weren't sure when they would be able to get back. Mac assured them that it was no problem to have Amy stay another day or so.

Harm looked up from the paper and suggested the girls might want to get started on the rest of their homework. The girls rolled their eyes at him in the way only teenagers can and told him they probably wouldn't have school on Monday. Mac intervened and told the girls that if they got their homework out of the way then they would have it done whether or not there was school and she hinted at special evening entertainment.

Grudgingly, the girls went off to work on homework. As the music started coming out of Mattie's room, Harm said to Mac "I still don't understand how she can think with that noise." Mac replied, "Well, it wouldn't be my first choice, but she is a good student and old enough to know what works best for her."

Harm and Mac both went to review case files and get ready for the next week of work. While what they could share with each other was limited, they were able to bounce ideas off each other and help the other look at cases from a different angle.

Mattie and Amy finished their homework mostly. They had several geometry proofs that they were hoping Harm could help them with, and came looking for lunch.

Mac went to get lunch ready, while Harm helped the girls with the proofs. Harm and Mac divided homework help along the lines of their relative strengths. Mac was a better writer than Harm and had been a political science major in college, so she primarily helped with English, social studies, and the humanities. Mac also was better with foreign languages. Since Harm had studied engineering at the Naval Academy, he primarily helped with math and science.

After looking out the window at the snow that continued to fall, Mac decided to call Jen Coates and invite her to lunch and to join them for the afternoon. Mac suspected that Jen might be a little lonely stuck at home alone on a day like this.

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District of Columbia

1600 EST

Jen took Mac up on her offer to join them. Harm had suggested a Trivial Pursuit tournament since they were not likely to be going anywhere anytime soon. The game revealed that Jen was a well-rounded player. Mac was very good except for sports and leisure; Harm had apparently been living in his own pop-culture-free world since he was a teenager; and Mattie and Amy had never learned anything about geography. Right now Harm was feeling out numbered by the females in his life, as they laughed at the fact Harm couldn't identify the movie that the quote "I feel the need . . the need for speed!" came from. They then discovered Harmon Rabb had never seen the movie Top Gun all the way through. Harm defended his position by reminding them he had been in flight school when the movie came out so he had seen no need to watch movies about fighter jocks. Then he went off to make dinner.

Mac, Jen, Mattie, and Amy decided Harm had to watch Top Gun. Jen went down to get the video from her collection so they could watch it after dinner. Mac, Mattie, and Amy continued to think about what movies they could watch that might add to Harm's pop culture knowledge. They figured since it was already announced that schools and the federal government would be closed the next day they had time for several movies that evening.

Mac and Jen decided that Harm's education about movies from the late 1980s would not be complete without watching "Dirty Dancing." Mattie and Amy decided on "A Few Good Men" so they could make sure he saw both the movies most people thought of when they thought of fighter pilots or JAG officers.

After dinner, they settled in to start the movies. They let Harm pick the first movie and he decided on "Top Gun." After Harm's fifth comment about some detail about Tomcats, Top Gun school, or life in the Navy, Mac informed him he wasn't allowed to talk for the rest of the movie. Harm grinned during most of the movie. Mac could tell that while he could point out any number of errors in the film and would say that Maverick was dangerous, he had enjoyed the movie. It was, after all, a story about Tomcats and a young man haunted by what had happened to his father in South Asia at the end of the 1960s.

Mattie and Amy wanted to watch A Few Good Men next. This time, Harm, Mac and Jen shot each other knowing looks when someone made a mistake in military protocol. Harm and Mac had found the line about the client who tried to buy a dime bag of oregano but hadn't broken any laws since there was no law against being a moron very funny. They both had had cases like that one in their careers. In fact, one of those cases resulted in her getting her now departed dog Jingo.

When one of the scenes with Captain West came up, Harm, Mac, Jen, and Mattie were floored. The actor playing Captain West was a dead ringer for Admiral Chegwidden. Mattie's relationship with the Admiral had improved a little since she first met him, but both Harm and Mac shuddered at her threat to ask the Admiral if it was him in the movie.

Harm suggested instead of watching a third movie that he get out his guitar so they could sing. And they did. Occasionally, Mattie and Amy teased Harm about not knowing any music from after 1989, but for the most part he found songs that all knew and enjoyed. All of a sudden- the lights went out.

The storm had brought down a power line somewhere close by. Harm went to the window and said the lights were out all over the neighborhood. Mac started getting out candles and flashlights while Harm started a fire in the fireplace since no electricity equaled no heat.

Jen got up saying it was time for her to go home. Harm and Mac protested, knowing that her small apartment did not have a fireplace. Jen hesitated saying she felt that she had intruded enough on their family time. Harm and Mac reminded Jen that they considered her part of their extended family. Harm also threatened to make it an order that she stay.

Since it was likely to get very cold in any room besides the living room, where the fireplace was, Mac sent Jen, Mattie, and Amy to gather up all spare bedding so they could camp out in the living room. Between couch cushions and camping mattresses, they managed to make reasonably comfortable beds for all. Mattie and Amy decided that ghost stories were called for since this had become a slumber party and began one.

Harm slipped out to check that the apartment was locked up tight. He wasn't sure why he did it since he never found anything left unlocked. He decided it was part of some sort of instinct to keep his family safe. Besides, he remembered his dad, whenever he was home, checking to make sure everything was locked.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Part 6**

* * *

Family Life Part 6 of 8

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District of Columbia

2000 EST

The snow has melted and the city has gotten back to normal. Harm was away on an investigation. Mac sprawled on the couch in the living room reading What to Expect When You Are Expecting. Mattie wandered into the living room and flopped into a chair staring at her notebook and sighing.

Mac looked up and asked, "Having trouble Mattie?"

Mattie sighed again and replied "I've got this assignment for my family life class and I don't know what to do about it."

"What's the assignment?" asked Mac.

"We are supposed to interview out parents and other family members about our mother's pregnancy up until we were three months old."

"Well," said Mac "I can see how that might be a problem for you. Surely your teacher must have given an alternative assignment, since not everyone is able to do that."

"Well," said Mattie "she said if you were adopted that you could write about the process your parents went through to adopt you, but that doesn't really fit me either. When I tried to ask more questions she told me that I just had to come up with something."

"That's not very helpful, but I think I have an idea," replied Mac. "What if you kept interviewing me while I'm pregnant. Maybe you could even come with me to a couple of doctor's appointments or Lamaze classes. If you teacher doesn't like that idea maybe you could interview Harriet about baby Jimmy. I'll call your teacher and talk to her about this if you would like. She should have been more sensitive in creating the assignment."

"Thanks Mac!" said Mattie. "I think interviewing you sounds like a neat idea. Maybe I could put something together for the baby's baby book?"

"That sounds great," replies Mac.

"Now that we have that solved, we should decide what we want for dinner tomorrow since our own resident junk food cop is out of town" said Mac.

"I vote for Beltway Burgers," said Mattie.

"O.K. Beltway Burgers it is!" said Mac.

"Mattie, I'm sure this makes you miss your mother. I understand. Right now I wish that I had my mother or more accurately that my mother was the type of mother who would give me advice and fuss about her first grandbaby right now. Trish is wonderful, but she can't tell me stories about me. I'm sorry you don't have your mother here to help you with this assignment."

"Thanks Mac," says Mattie as she comes over to give Mac a hug.

The phone rings. Mac heard Mattie pick up in the kitchen and start talking to her Grandma Trish. Trish loved having a daughter-in-law and a granddaughter and both Mac and Mattie loved her. After Mattie finished talking to Trish she brought the cordless phone to Mac.

"Hi Trish," said Mac.

"Hi Mac. I hear from Mattie that she may be documenting your pregnancy for school," said Trish.

"Well, hopefully her teacher will accept that as a substitute for her interviewing her own mother about being pregnant with her," said Mac. "I'm glad Mattie and I are going to be able to do this together, but I'm looking for something else that we can do together that doesn't involve the baby" said Mac. "Mattie and Harm have flying and before I got pregnant I was playing volleyball with Mattie, but I don't have the energy for that now. Do you have any ideas for something we could share?" asked Mac.

"Mac, I think that is a great idea. Even though Mattie is old enough to be rational about a new sibling, it wouldn't surprise me if she started to feel a little insecure even if she won't admit it to anyone. Why don't you ask Mattie if there is something that should like to do?" said Trish.

"I will," said Mac. "I want to have some ideas to suggest. I was thinking about maybe some kind of art class or cooking class."

"Those sounds like good ideas" said Trish.

Trish and Mac talked for awhile about a variety of things. Mac started to yawn and Trish told her to go to bed. Amazingly enough, Mac followed those instructions.

Beltway Burgers

Washington, District of Columbia

1830 EST

Mac had picked up Mattie from volleyball practice and the two of them were enjoying dinner at Beltway Burgers.

"Mattie, I spoke to your Family Life teacher. She said that you can either interview me about my pregnancy including if possible a Lamaze class and doctors appointment or you can see if you can interview Harriet about baby Jimmy" said. Mac.

"Thanks Mac! I'd like to interview you if possible," said Mattie. "Can we start this weekend?"

"Sure" said Mac.

"Mattie, I'm disappointed that we haven't been able to play volleyball together. I just haven't had the energy. I was looking forward to it," said Mac. "I was wondering if we could find something else that might take less energy for us to do together. Is there anything you can think of?"

"That sounds nice Mac. Let me think about it" says Mattie.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Family Life Part 7 of 8

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

1100 EST

Harm came straight back from his investigation to JAG HQ. After reporting to the Admiral, Harm walked through the bullpen to Mac's office. He walked through the open door closing it behind him and said, "I've missed you. Did Mattie and the Kid give you too much trouble while I was gone?" (Harm had taken to calling to referring to the child Mac was carrying as the Kid.)

"I've missed you too. So has Mattie. She and the Kid have been no trouble at all," said Mac. "Why don't we get lunch at 1200 and catch up then?"

"Sure," replied Harm. "I guess I better go check out the files that have been breeding on my desk while I've been gone."

At 1200, Harm came and got Mac for lunch. They went to a little deli near JAG. Mac filled Harm in on Mattie's school project and reminded him that he needed to be available for an interview about impending fatherhood. She also told him about her plan to spend more time with Mattie doing something Mattie picked.

Harm said, "Sounds like you've got this mom thing down. What do you think Mattie will come up with for you guys to do?"

"I don't know," Mac replied. "I do know that we need to get back to work though."

Rabb/Mackenzie Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington, District of Columbia

1830 EST

Harm, Mac, and Mattie are sitting around the dinner table eating and discussing the day. Mattie had several entertaining stories from school to share. Mattie's school stories often left Harm and Mac thinking that they would prefer active duty in Iraq to wrangling teenagers. And Mattie's school was a good one with an advanced academic magnet!

"Mac, I've decide what I want us to work together," said Mattie. "I want us to learn to knit so I can make myself a poncho. Susan has a book with a pattern that lets you teach yourself."

Harm was about to make a comment about his marine knitting, but after seeing how excited Mattie was he bit his tongue. Mac looked a bit scared since she wasn't sure they could learn knitting from a book. Sensing her reluctance, Harm jumped in and said "You could wait until we go visit Grandma Sarah over the President's day long weekend and she could help you get started." Mac's eyes lit up at that suggestion. Mattie agreed that would be fun. They had found their project.

While Mattie was doing her homework in her room, Mac grabbed the cordless phone and curled up next to her husband on the couch and called Grandma Sarah.

"Hi Grams, its Mac."

"Hello Sarah. How are you doing? Any morning sickness?"

"No Grams. I'm doing just fine. How are you?"

"I'm just fine Sarah. I'm looking forward to having you visit over President's Day."

"That's why I'm calling Grams. I told Mattie that I'd like her to pick something that we can do together. I wanted there to be something special for us to do, especially with the new baby coming. Anyway she decided that she wants us to learn to knit. She wants to make a poncho. Harm said that you could probably teach us."

"Oh, I'd love to teach you to knit. We have a great yarn store here. It sounds like a wonderful activity for you and Mattie. Now put that grandson of my mine on the phone."

Mac handed the phone to Harm and went to tell Mattie that knitting lessons were on with Grandma Sarah.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Author's note: My muse kind of ran out of steam, but after more than a year I wanted to wrap this up. So this is it. Not exactly where I planned to go, but as far as I am going to get so I gave it closure.

Family Life Part 8 of 8

Rabb Family Farm

Belleville, Pennsylvania

2330 EST

Harm, Mac and Mattie were sitting at the kitchen table at Grandma Sarah's drinking hot cocoa and catching up. Grandma Sarah announced that it was late and she was going to turn in. The others followed.

As Harm and Mac snuggled under the quilts in the slightly chilly old farmhouse, Mac said "Harm, I'm so glad we came. Things feel so normal here." "I know," replied Harm, "that's one thing I've always loved about this place."

Rabb Family Farm

Belleville, Pennsylvania

0700 EST

Harm came down stairs to find Mac and Grandma Sarah sitting and chatting over breakfast.

"Harm, we left breakfast on the stove warming for," said Grandma Sarah. "Thanks Grams," answered Harm as he helped him self to eggs and hash browns.

"Harm, could you look over the house and barn today?" asked Grandma Sarah. "I think everything is in good shape and that I've had good help, but I'd like a second opinion. Besides it will keep you out of trouble while Mac and Mattie and I start knitting lessons."

"Yes, Grams," responded Harm. "I had planned to do that. I hope you have fun."

One Fine Yarn

Belleville, Pennsylvania

1000 EST

Grandma Sarah, and Lois, the store owner, helped Mac and Mattie pick out relatively easy patterns to start with. Mattie had picked out a simple poncho made in a garter stitch and Mac had picked out a simple baby blanket pattern.

"Hey, Mac what do you think about this?" asked Mattie running up to Mac with a lovely multi-colored self-striping yarn. " "Perfect," said Mac "it will look nice with jeans and almost any color top you wear under it."

Mac picked out a simple yellow yarn with an interesting texture. She thought it would be perfect for either a boy or a girl.

Rabb Family Farm

Belleville, Pennsylvania

0230 EST

Grandma Sarah sat on the couch between Mac and Mattie helping them knit. They had mastered the basics fairly easily, but practice was needed for either one of them to be comfortable knitting alone.

Mac was sitting there knitting, thinking that this was the family life she had always wanted. At that same moment, Harm came into the house and saw some of the most important women in his life working away. They were obviously happy and enjoying themselves. Harm thought that this was the family life he had always wanted.

Mac and Harm had what they always had dreamed of and it would only get better.

Epilogue

Patricia Sarah Rabb (Tricia) was born on August 15, 2005. Everyone was thrilled. Tricia loved to be held, but if she couldn't be held she loved lying on the blanket her mother made her at her big sister's suggestion.


End file.
